Love In The Library
by ausllylover
Summary: He didn't get to finish his sentence, as she was already in the midst of hers. "Those are my books," she bluntly stated. / He was there to study, and she was there to read. And they just so happened to stumble across each other - more than once. *ONE-SHOT* AU [austin/ally]


It was an average day, of course. All love stories start out like that, don't they? He had decided that maybe school _was _an urgent matter, well, for this subject anyway. He was failing English horribly, and sadly, the only way to get his grade up was to.. well.. _read_.

And so, in an utter disappointment, he set out to the library to get _the Great Gatsby_.

He was only there to study, well - attempt to study, of course. And it was merely a coincidence, when he saw her.

She was there to _read_. He was there to read also, but she was there to read on her own merit. (She was like some godsend to him, really. He really _really _needed a distraction from his homework. Even if it was a decent enough book.)

He couldn't see her face, really. Books were towering way past her head as she struggled to carry them to the front desk. He counted. There were at least fourteen, he was sure of it. How he knew she was a girl, her small petite figure gave it away, and her inability to carry the fourteen books.

He laughed as a couple of books dropped to the ground. And, he might add, that it was actually _quite _sad seeing this poor girl over there struggling with no help of hand. So, he got up; placing a bookmark in his wretched book and made his way towards the struggling girl.

He tapped on her shoulder, and almost immediately regretted it. She swiftly turned around, a couple of books flopping out of place and one of them hitting on his face. The books were still way past her head, so he couldn't see her face. "Need some help?" he asked.

"No," a sweet angelic voic"e rang in his ears. "I'm pretty sure I've got this under control."

He laughed, because he was certain that her puny little arms couldn't withstand that pressure of those (_very _large) books any longer. So he simply ignored her request to not help her, because how could he _not_? She looked so helpless and weak, and he _was _a sucker for those damsel in distress things.

He removed the majority of the books, only leaving a few in her possession. His face wasn't covered, because he did have a long torso, and she had a _tiny _one. She was just tiny in general, really. He could finally see her face, and he _could _confirm that she was - in fact - a girl.

Like - a really pretty one, actually.

He felt as if he could carry all these books in one hand, but showing off to her would be _mean_. He cleared his throat not-so-subtly and introduced himself.

"I'm A—

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as she was already in the midst of hers. "Those are my books," she bluntly stated.

He looked at her oddly. "Yes.." he mumbled. "These _are _your books."

"_And_," she drawls. "I specifically asked you not to take them. I said I had it under control."

"Well," he says with a slight smile poking at the corner of his lips. She was stubborn, and he may have liked that bit. He didn't meet stubborn girls very often, he just met way too willing girls. "I'm graciously offering my help. Your arms were about to give out on you any second."

She shot him a smile. A genuine one, one he didn't see too often on girls. "Thank you," she says.

"So," he mumbles on, "what makes you have all these books? School project?" He looks through them. _Book Thief_, _To Kill a Mockingbird_? These _couldn't _be a school project. "Are you getting these for a friend?"

"No. They're for _me_," she states like it's the most obvious thing.

He should be surprised - and he is - but he kind of expected this. "What's a pretty face like you doing with all these books?" he tries to flirt. It was a lame attempt, he knows. He just can't conjure up the correct words to even remotely impress her. He was failing on his tongue miserably, right now.

She laughs, and he decides that he likes her laugh. It sounds like a bell - but not an annoying bell - ringing through the air. It sounds happy, cheery, merry. "Not all pretty faces have to be dumb."

He likes that she doesn't deny that she's pretty, so she's not fishing for compliments. He likes that a lot. She seems to have a happy aura around her, and he also likes _that_ a lot.

"I guess that's true," he agrees. "Do you need help carrying this to the front desk? You seemed to be struggling a bit earlier."

She hands him the few extra books he left over for her and claps her hands as if she was just tuning in with reality again. "Ah, yes! Thank you so much! I'll be right back!"

She quickly scurried off, as he stared at her in confusion. She didn't come back for a good five minutes, so he was starting to get a bit worried. Where was.. he didn't even know her name!

Eventually, she comes back with another full stack of books past her head. "Thank you," she breathes through the books. "I couldn't carry all of these at once, and I didn't want to do two trips."

"Do you plan on reading all of these in a day?" he asks.

She laughs. Did I forget to mention that he _really _really likes her laugh? "No! I plan on reading all of these in a month! A book a day, I have thirty of these. They're all great. I'm reading them for my third time over."

So, he automatically assumed she was really smart. For one, she had thirty books that she was checking out and she was planning on reading one a day; two, she had _T__he Great Gatsby _in here - which he hadn't been able to get past the first three pages in the first half an hour, so if she could finish it in a day, _that _was saying something; and three, she also had basically every Shakespeare play in here and if she could finish all of those in a day - wow.

"You must be like - really smart or something.." he mumbled off like an idiot. He was saying what he was thinking, and if he was learning from his past mistakes, he shouldn't do that.

"A plus plus student," she shrugs off, the books still covering her face.

"Is that even a thing?" he asks.

"Totally is, considering that _I'm _one, so I should know," she states cockily, but in a joking way. Her voice is stifles through the books she's carrying. "Like you said earlier, my puny little weak arms can't hold up much longer, so can we skip the chit chat and get straight to helping the damsel in distress?"

So he _was _right, she _is _a damsel in distress!

"Not that I'm saying that I _am _a damsel in distress - cause I'm not. I hate those kind of plots." Dammit. So they were polar opposites, apparently. Well, at least as much as he knew.

"Alright, damsel," he chuckled. He could feel her glaring at him through her stack of books. "Let's get going."

They sat all of her books on the front desk. "Hello Wendy," she said happily to the girl at the front desk.

He observed her features silently, hoping she wouldn't notice. She was really pretty, he observed. Her skin was soft and looked like porcelain, he knew this because when he was picking up the books from her hands earlier, their fingers graced each others. She was pale, and had a perfect sculpted face. Her eyes were a big brown - like chocolate. They kind of looked like doe eyes. She was small - short, like really. She must have been at least a foot shorter than him, at least. And she was tiny, really small. Skinny. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her hair the color of poop. (But like _really _pretty poop.) All she was wearing was just some jeans and a T-shirt.

She was beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked him.

He snapped out of his daze. "Because he's in loOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOove with you," the girl, apparently named Wendy, pointed out.

"What!?" she screamed.

"What?!" he repeated.

"We literally met five minutes ago!"

Wendy chuckled, satisfied with messing with the two teenagers.

After she checked out all her books, he helped her carry them to her car. A cute little quaint jeep, he found it amusing. "Don't mock the jeep," she threatened. He held his hands up in surrender and they both laughed. "Thank you so much for helping me. No matter how much I lead on that I have abs of steel, I really don't."

He couldn't help but laugh. She was funny. And cute. A good combination, really. "I never did get your name," he says while putting a couple of books in the front seat.

She thinks for a moment. "Call me Roxy."

"Is that your real name?" he asks confused. She did _not _look like a Roxy.

"Well - no - but I just met you. If we see each other again, then maybe I'll consider telling you my real name."

He smiled. He really liked this girl. "Alright.." he says. "Then _my _name is Jimmy."

"Alright, Jimmy," she says."It was very nice meeting you."

"Same with you Roxy," he replies after she goes in her car.

And with that, she left.

_:::_

He came the next week, around the same time, because his English teacher was a _demon _and decided to give everyone an _extra _homework assignment for the _hell _of it.

And, as if it were cued, she came about a half an hour later than he did, carrying fifteen of those thirty books she checked out the prior week. "Hello Wendy," she said - muffled through the stack of books she was dragging along with her.

"Already finished? That's a new record, even for you," the librarian stated.

"What can I say?' the girl said, trying to shrug but failing. A couple of books scattered to the ground. "They were so intriguing I couldn't get my mind off them."

He thought, that maybe that voice sounded familiar. And the way the person was struggling to hold the books was _very _familiar.

"Roxy!" he said. He set down his book that made no utterly sense to him and strolled his way to her.

"You are?" she asked, setting the books down, still not giving him a glance.

He was hurt at first, perhaps, that she hadn't remembered him. _He _couldn't get his mind off of her. But she hadn't even seen his face, so he assumed she would know if she looked over at him. "Au - Jimmy," he corrected himself. He remembered they weren't even on first name basis yet. "It's Jimmy."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Ah - yes! Jimmy! I remember you! You helped me carry thirty books to my car!"

He nodded. He was also nervous. "Yeah," he stated. "You already finished? In a week?"

"I know," she nods. "It's even surprising for me. This is a new record, like Wendy said."

He tried making casual small talk. He was _normally _good at this. "Which one was your favorite? Which book - I mean."

She laughed. "How would I know, I'm not a saint." He laughed too. "But if I must say, The Great Gatsby still stands in my heart."

Weird. He was just reading that. "I read that. Got an F on my assignment though."

Which was true. Was he trying to impress her with his bad grades? Maybe. Was that a bad idea.? Yes. "You read it for a _homework _assignment?" she questioned him in surprise. He wondered why she was so surprised._  
><em>

"Yeah, what _else _would I read it for?" he asked, and he knew automatically that that was the wrong thing to say.

"You don't read for fun? Who _are _you?"

"You _do _read for fun? Who are _you_?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I obviously _do_, I mean I checked out thirty books. Why would I check out thirty books? For a homework assignment? Would the school system really be that cruel?" He had to say though, the school system probably _would _be that cruel. "Have you ever read in depth of The Great Gatsby?" she asked him._  
><em>

He shook his head. "Well - no. I read it for a school assignment, no strings attached."

"But, see. That's the thing. Have you been failing on all your book assignments lately?"

Yes, he has. But she doesn't need to know that. "Yes," he admits sheepishly. She tortured it out of him, okay?

"Look, _Jimmy_," she says. "The reason _why _you're failing English or your book assignments or whatever is because you aren't into it. I'm have an A plus plus average in each class, and the _reason _for that is because I get the book - or assignment or whatever. Now, you might not be able to get it, because perhaps you're not one of those people. But the key to getting good grades in English - or in any subject for that matter! - is to get into. It's hard to explain, but look into the words and find a new depth. Understand the authors perceptive, perhaps. Be the character."_  
><em>

He didn't need the life lesson, thanks. But he couldn't help but smile. "I'll use that."

She never did tell him her name.

_:::_

He passed the next English class test with flying colors. He could consider himself an A plus plus average student too, if he wanted to. (He got a B plus, but that was definitely a raise.) His teacher automatically assumed he had cheated.

And his teacher - speaking of - being the casual demon he is, assigned _another _book project. And this time, he was excited, maybe just a little. He hoped "Roxy" would be there. He got there, and he said hello to Wendy, because he _knew _her in a weird sense and he was also happy in a weird sense.

He heard a familiar voice say something familiar. "Fancy seeing you here, Jimmy."

He turned around and smiled because - well - she was here. "Same goes to you, Roxy."

"Another English test? When will the agony end?" she joked. He rolled his eyes. "So if you have _another _English test, I'm assuming you got one for the last book you read. Right?" He nodded. "How'd you do? Did'ya use my advice?"

"Yes, actually. I could be on your level of academics now. They call me the genius at my school, ya know."

She giggled, and he liked her giggle. And her laugh. And her. "So you got an A plus plus? How did you do it?"

"I didn't," he admitted sheepishly. "I got a B plus, but people can't be as perfect as you, now can they?"

She smiled. "So _Jimmy_, what's your real name?"

"Would you believe me if I told you my real name is _actually _Jimmy?" he joked.

"I'm _not _that gullible, Jimmy," she stated.

Hey, he tried. "Austin," he said honestly, because, well, it was the truth.

"Hm, Austin. Catchy. I like that."

"Thank you, it's my very own name. My very own mother gave it to me." He sounded stupid, he knew he did. He always sounded stupid around Roxy.

She laughed. "Amazing," she said sarcastically. "Would you believe me if I told you my name is really Roxy?"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. She didn't seem like one.

She rolled her eyes. "You're definitely the gullible one, here. The names Ally. Didn't get to tell you my real name in our second encounter. I was to enrupted in your book grades and all that."

He liked her name Ally. It fit her and her whole aura. "I think you're more concerned for my grades, _Ally_, than I am."

Her lips puckered in a cute fashion and her head tilted to the side. "I'm afraid so, _Austin_."

He thought that was incredibly cute. She was incredibly cute. "So what book are you reading?" he asks her, an attempt to start a light conversation. "Well - what book are you checking out and reading in an hour?" he revises and she laughs.

"_The Crucible_," she laughs. "And, actually, it's for a school assignment."

"I'm surprised you haven't read it before," he states.

"Oh, I _have_, I just need a refresher." He laughs, because she is so amazingly smart and he is so amazingly stupid. He doesn't get her, but he likes that, he supposes. They are such polar opposites, it's confusing to him.

"So, you're in high school? What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior. I skipped a grade though, so I'm really a Sophomore, but I'm in all Junior classes."

She's in the same grade he is, and he wonders if they go to the same school. They couldn't, he could never forget a face like hers. "Me too!" he cheers happily. "I didn't skip a grade, though, I'm just a Junior. I'm, like, not smart at all."

"Oh, I'm _sure _you are, you just never really try."

He's sure she's wrong, but he can never pay attention long enough to absorb the lesson. He doesn't disagree, but shrugs instead. "What school do you go to? If you go to Marino High, I'll be really embarrassed."

"I don't go to Marino High, if you go there. I would have remembered a face like yours," she flirts with him. He starts to get flustered. He _shouldn't _be the one getting flustered. It should be the other way around. "Anyway, I go to Miami Prep. You know, the really prestigious school? It's all girls."

He doesn't know what to say. "So.. that explains why you're a girl."

She looks at him oddly, but then laughs. She thinks he's funny. And awkward. But those two are good qualities, to her at least. "So, what book are you reading?" she asks him.

He waves his hand as if dismissing the question. "You know... something about grapes taking a bath and all that."

She laughs again, because he doesn't seem to get his words out correctly. She likes that about him. (She assumes they're polar opposites, because so far they have nothing in common. At all. The only thing is that they're both Juniors, and she isn't even _suppose _to be a Junior.) "You mean _The Grapes of Wrath_, right?"

"Why on earth would grapes want wrath?" he asks in confusion.

"You haven't started it, have you?" she asks him and he looks down at his shoes, giving her a shake of his head. She can't help but laugh. "You know," she says. "I can't help but notice that we have nothing in common."

"I know," he states sadly. "You're a girl, at least - I think. Are you a girl?"

"I think I've said it before, but yes, Austin, I'm a girl."

He likes the way she rolls eyes and puckers her lips. Puckering her lips seems to be a habit. She has really nice lips, he notices. "Well good, because I'm a boy."

"Are you sure? You haven't said it before," she jokes.

He jokingly scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yes, Ally, I'm a boy."

"Well, good."

"Anyway," Austin continues. "You're a girl - _maybe_," he jokes. "And I'm a boy. You go to a really prestigious all girls school and I go to a public high school. You're an A plus plus student, and I'm a C average. You like to read on your free time, and I don't. You have brown hair, and I have blonde hair. We're both Juniors, but you skipped a grade, which I didn't - obviously."

She laughs. "Well, that sort of puts a tamper on this friendship we're developing." He likes that she thinks they're friends. He would like to think that as progress. "Anything else interesting about you that I might enjoy?"

"I _love _horror movies," he states.

"I _hate _horror movies! They're so dumb and you can predict everything that's going to happen! The girl's going to die, the monster is coming after us next. It's just all so generic."

"Well.." Austin says, trying to search for something to say. "My favorite food is pancakes!"

Her teeth grind together in confusion. It's like they were _made _to be polar opposites for each other. "My favorite food is pickles."

Pickles? Really? "Pancakes and pickles can go together."

She thinks for a moment and shakes her head. "No, they can't."

"Okay then, what about something you like?"

"I like cloud-watching."

"Boring..."

"My favorite color is red?" she tries.

"Mine is orange."

They huff out in frustration. "This is _really _starting to get weird. I mean, it's inevitable. We have to have something in common," Ally ponders. "We both have brown eyes!"

He disagrees, because hers are more pretty. "But I have hazel," he says. She rolls her eyes.

She finally thinks of something, and so does he, at basically the same precise moment. "I love music!" they say in unison.

"Holy hell," Austin notes. "That was creepy." She nods her head in agreement, because honestly - it was.

"Anyway," Ally says, shaking her head - getting rid of the awkwardness. "You love music? Let me guess. Nicki Minaj's new song Anaconda has got you on the ropes?"

He laughs. "Although that song is pretty amazing, I would have to say no." She rolls her eyes.

"Then what _do _you listen to? I'm sure it's not One Direction."

He starts to give a list and count off his fingers. "Where do I begin? Led Zeppelin, Elton John, The Beatles, Queen, KISS, Stevie Wonder, Billy Joel, The Ramones, The Jackson 5, George Harrison, The Who, and that's not even half - I don't think. But One Direction is definitely in the top ten," he jokes.

"You have got to be joking!" Ally mutters. "You are literally the only person I have ever met that has the same music taste and the same passion for music as me! I love all of those artists you named off. And One Direction is definitely debatable, on my part. I _love love love _Billy Joel. He's totally my favorite."

"Me too!" Austin sings happily. This is the first time - ever - that he has ever talked to someone so passionately about music. "But Led Zeppelin is definitely my favorite."

'So," she says. "If you like music as much as I do, then you must play an instrument, right?" He nods his head. "Well what do you play? What's your favorite instrument? Do you play multiple instruments? Sorry I'm asking so many questions, I just don't think I've ever met someone who loves music as much as me. This is weird - I'm weird.. I'm rambling on, aren't I? Sorry, sorry. Continue."

He laughs, because he can't help but find her adorably cute when she rambles on about something she loves. He notices that her nose scrunches up and her hair bounces up and down when she's talking about something she likes. "I play guitar, that's my favorite, at least. And yes, I do play multiple. The list can go on and on forever."

She tilts her head to the side, as if she weren't believing him. "It can't be _that _long. C'mon, tell me. What are all the instruments you play?"

His fingers are out again, and he's listing once more. "Well, if you ought to know. I play guitar, obviously, as said before. And I'm pretty good at the piano, just not as good as I am at guitar. I also play saxophone, but my buddy Dez is more the player at that than I am. I can play the tuba, the oboe, the cello, the violin isn't that bad, the baritone, the flute, viola, clarinet, trombone, xylophone and - oh! I can play a trumpet in another trumpet, and just the trumpet in general - and I can play the ba—"

"Okay, okay!" she interrupts halfway through his little speech. "I get it, you're talented. All I play is the piano, violin, and harp. But I'm all pretty good. Instrument of choice would be piano."

"That is so cool, that we both have an interest in music and we hate everything else the other person likes."

"And I song write and sing, but those are like those "hidden talents", you know? The ones you never show out of stage fright or embarrassment."

"I sing. I can't song write for my life."

She smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back. She checks her phone. "I - I'm sorry, Austin. But I have to go. It was nice meeting you - for the third time, I guess. And learning your name."

"Y - yeah. You too, Ally. I hope to see you later."

She grabs _The Crucible _and skips off to the front counter. Wendy gives her a whisper and she rolls her eyes, laughing in the process, and once she's done, she looks back at him. She gives him a small wave, and then exits the door.

He exhales loudly. He likes her. A lot.

_:::_

He came the next week, halfway through _The Grapes of Wrath_, and sat down. A girl, sitting to the right of him, was reading _The Scarlet_, and she was more than halfway through. She read about a page per minute, maybe even in less time. She was just _whipping _through the book. _The Crucible _was next to her on the side. A few other books were stacked around her.

He taps on her shoulder, and a pair of dark brown doe eyes gives him a glare. "Excuse me?"

"Are you enjoying your book there, Miss?" he asks with a laugh.

She sets down her book, putting a bookmark in the place of her page, and gives him a sour look. "How'd you know it was me?"

He smiles at Ally. "I don't think I've met anyone other than you that possesses the ability to read that fast." She purses her lips and shakes her head at him jokingly. "I see that you've finished _The Crucible_. How was it?"

"You don't really want to know, do you?"

"No, I don't. But I was just merely trying to bring up some small talk." She laughs. "You read so much, do you even have time for homework? How are you an A plus plus student? Tell me your secrets."

"You want to be an A plus plus student?" she asks curiously.

"Well - no! That would totally ruin my rep. Just curious, that's all."

She laughs. "You're reputation? I'm sure that's important to you, you being the school's golden boy and all. I assume, at least. I've heard about you from Miami Prep."

"You have?" he asks in surprise. He knew he was good looking, but who knew he was _that _good looking?

"Now, don't get too ahead of yourself. I normally don't pay attention, because - well, I don't know you. I didn't, at least. But as of late, I've been paying attention because now I know that those annoying girls won't stop babbling about you. It's quite funny. You have got yourself quite a reputation, you know."

_Nonononononononono_, is all he thought to himself. "Good or bad?" he had to ask.

She thought for a moment. "A bit of both. All of them claim to have slept with you, but I really doubt that it's true."

"I haven't even met a girl from Miami Prep, much less slept with one. If I have, I don't think I was aware. Other than you, of course." She giggles. And he soon realizes that he enjoys her giggle. Normally, he's revolted by the idea of a girl giggling - thinking that he will fall in love with them because they just... _giggle_. But he likes her giggle. It's soft and sweet, and it reminds him of honey.

"Well, that's good."

"So what was the good part?" he asks. He has to - he has to know.

"You know, all this stuff about being the star QB and all that. I don't know what a QB means though, I heard it was some kind of pork dish."

He can't help but laugh. "It means quarterback, it's a football term."

"Oh," she says, tilting her head to the left (the way he _loves_) and pursing her lips. "That explains why I don't understand football, or any sport in general for that matter." He laughs again, because he finds her incredibly cute.

"Anyway, back onto the subject of how are you an A plus plus student if you read 24/7. How do you do it?"

"Oh, simple really. I did all my homework during the summer. I did that so I will have a bunch of free time to look into colleges and read. I already learned the lessons like _years _ago, and I do the tests and all that. I did most of my English assignments, except the book ones. And when I have some extra time on my hands, aside from reading and looking at colleges, I tutor my best friend Trish. She got into Miami Prep because her dad's the principal. Other than that, she's kind of on the 'eh' side. Or I do her homework."

"You do your best friends homework? She doesn't really sound like a best friend to me..."

"No, no! Everyone says that, but it's not true! She sometimes gets really lazy - and no matter if her dad is the principal or not, she'll get kicked out if she can't keep her grade to a B average. She always is telling me that she wants to get kicked out she just doesn't care, but I know that's not true. So if I have a second to spare, I'll do her homework. And she always doesn't want me to, but I do it anyway. I already did the material during the summer and got a hundred percent so I know all the answers. And the teachers don't have to know that I'm doing her homework."

Austin smiles. "Then can we be best friends? Will you do my homework for me if I protest?"

"Nice try, Austin. But no. I'm afraid not. Me doing my friend Trish's homework is concerning me and her staying in the same school as me."

"Then I'll join Miami Prep!"

"It's an all girls school, remember?" He gives her a pearly white smile, and she smiles back. "You're funny, you know that right?"

"How can I forget? I'm reminded by myself on a constant basis."

"Now, don't get too ahead of yourself. I can already see that you have a big ego, and we don't want to inflate it, now do we?" she asked him as if he were a puppy. Judging by his lack of academic skills, though, he could be considered a puppy. The size of his brains may as well be.

"Anyway," she continues. "I better get going. My family must be waiting for me at home, I'm sure of it. I enjoyed our fourth encounter."

"You're keeping track?" he asked in disbelief. He thought it was only him.

"How could I not?" she replied with a flirty smile. "Thank you for keeping me entertained in some other way rather than books."

He got up with her and engulfed the poor young girl in a gigantic hug. She was surprised at first - to say at the least. But once her senses came back to her, she retreated into the hug; hugging him back with just as much force - or maybe even more. They had to release - though. Her family was probably waiting for her at home, actually.

Austin sensed this, and pulled away. Her hair was in a tangled mess from his "man-handling" of him giving her a hug. He gave her a cheeky smile, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "My pleasure."

_:::_

She came later than he did - almost a good ninety minutes. But it wasn't planned, of course. At least they didn't plan their encounters. It was always just a coincidence. (And the fact that they figured they would be at the library the same time they were. They had silently devised a plan for them to go to the library at the same time, and they hadn't even realized it.)

She sat down next to him. He was trapped in a book, _The Crucible _actually. She giggled. This must have been a school project. "How are you enjoying your book there?" she asked him.

He paid her no attention, which was odd. He was normally looking for an escape route from doing homework. She assumed she was one of them - not like it mattered, or she cared - or... or anything.

Something was off. He wasn't moving a page and he was sitting perfectly still. She tapped on his shoulder, and he jolted. The book flew out of his fingertips, promptly hitting her on the forehead. (She assumed it was payback, maybe, for her hitting him on the forehead during their first encounter.) He rubbed the sleepiness very visible in his eyes, and saw her.

"Ally!" he screamed in a high-pitched fashion, his hand flying up to his heart. "How long have you been here?"

"Only a few moments.. What's up with you?"

"I - I just remember reading and now you're here! It's been..." he checked the clock on the far side of the room. "Ninety minutes?! How is that even possible?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "I think you fell asleep reading, Austin. _The Crucible_, in fact. Why were you reading that in the first place? School assignment?"

He shook his head in an embarrassed fashion. "I was seeing why you were so excited about this book. I think I fell asleep after the first page or so."

"Such a shame," she says, plucking the book off the ground. "It's a great book. But I know you couldn't tell, you flicked the book right in my face!" she joked.

His mouth hung ajar. "I - I swear I didn't mean to! Are you okay? Do you need medicine?"

"I'm _fine_, Austin. Really, I am. I guess it's pay back for when I accidentally threw those books at your head during our first encounter. Do you remember that? Or did I knock you on your head too hard?" He giggles; she finds out that a boy is able to giggle - and it's Austin. "Anyway, Austin, I wanted to show you something."

He stared at the small girl in confusion. "Show me something?" he asked as if he had no idea what it meant. "What would you want to possibly show me in a library that won't bore me to death?"

She thought. "I think you'll like what I have in mine."

"Comic Books?" he asks as she takes his hand and runs ahead of him, leading him across dozens and dozens of aisles.

She shakes her head as if he was asking the dumbest question in the world. "_No_. Something better, I think. Just follow me and trust me." So he did just that, even though they have only talked to each other a grand total of FIVE TIMES!

They finally make their way to the back of the library, or also known as the section 'where no one reads'. He figured that the reason was because there were books about diarrhea. There was really no point of a book on diarrhea if it's at the library instead of at your bathroom.

Austin stared at the girl in confusion. "How is this interesting to me? _The Crucible _seems to be enlightening me right now, considering these choices of material." She laughed. "The one about the rabbits digestive system looks pretty interesting, though," he jokes. He looks up at her - the prize, the beautiful prize (as he would call her).

She gives him a sigh. "That's not what I wanted to show you."

"Then what did you want to—oh."

The boys wide eyes grew even larger as the petite girl came closer and closer to him. "I just wanted to see what it feels like to kiss you. And I didn't want the prying eyes of Wendy or any other person here."

All he did was give the girl a shaky nod. He's been kissed _countless _of times, by boys - girls, teachers and parents. (Not _his _parents, of course.) He's always known what to do, what to say, but when the _girl _finally makes a move on him, he's baffled. His cheeks are as red as a tomato, his heart is racing like the speed of light.

His eyes flutter close, and all she does is give him a quick peck. But even in that time frame of a millisecond, he's more aware. He knows what he wants. He's still in a flustered mess, but he doesn't show it this time. It's her turn to be baffled. "That was it?" he asks with a sly smile.

"I - I didn't know y - you would be o - okay with me doing that.." she rambled off into the deep abyss of nothing.

"Would you be okay with me doing that?" he has to ask. Because, _god_, does he want to kiss her. But he's not sure if she wants to, and he _can't _- _won't _force her to do anything she doesn't want to do.

"Yeah."

And that's all she says before his lips are tackling hers again in a passionate kiss. The wall is only a few yards behind her, so he pushes her roughly against it (then again, not _too _rough, he isn't some kind of man-whore or rapist or something). She gives him a soft mewl of approval.

He grabs her small, but plump ass and brings her body towards him. Her legs wrap around his waist area. He bites down on her lip, and she gives him a soft gasp. With the advantage at his fingertips, he sticks his tongue in her mouth and explores the depths of her oral cavity. He releases his mouth from hers, and she gives soft whine in protest but the whine is immediately changed to a moan as his lips attach to the soft skin of her exposing neck.

They make out for a few more minutes, but eventually pull back for air. Her body is almost squished against the wall because of his body pressure. She can't help but smile. She was definitely not expecting that out of today - but she was sure as hell glad it happened.

One sentence is exchanged between the two by Austin before they go right back to their previous activities.

"I have definitely got to thank my English teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

**that was great and i actually really liked this. i like spell checked it three thousand times (nah i'm just playing like two times lol)**

**:-)**

**all the books mentioned here are not mine and all the artists i mentioned are not mine - obviously. and i don't own austin and ally or anything else that could be familiar.**

**PS: don't say i stole this from someone because whatever it is i didn't because i pulled this idea out of my ass and wrote it down on paper (or computer) or whatever. :-) enjoy. **


End file.
